Némésis
by Arfirith
Summary: Severus Rogue veut la vengeance. Pourrait-elle le ramener vers la lumière, lui, l'homme des ombres ? Rated M pour situations violentes / sexuelles à venir. Mais rassurez vous, il n'y apas que ça, c'est un peu par prudence :3
1. Chapter 1

" Ma vengeance est perdue s'il ignore en mourant que c'est moi qui le tue" , Andromaque

Prologue

Severus Rogue regarda tomber le grand corps inerte de sa victime.

Adieu, vieux fou.

S'il avait prononcé ces mots, il n'aurait pas supporté que sa voix se brise misérablement, dès la première syllabe de cet adieu.

Cet instant de silence où il perdit son Père fut également celui où Nemesia s'installa dans son cœur.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un autre pays, dans une autre vie, au cœur d'une chaude nuit grecque, une jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut.


	2. Chapter 2 La fuite du Prince

Severus n'eut pas plus d'une demie seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Les autres Mangemorts étaient tout aussi abasourdis que lui. Dumbledore, si vieux qu'il en paraissait, aux yeux de tous, immortel. Dumbledore, puissant, inébranlable.

Mort.

Assassiné par ses propres soins. Il n'était plus ni questions de serment, de promesse, ni d'échappatoire, comme le Directeur l'avait dit lui même, à peine quelques semaines auparavant. C'était un assassinat. Une exécution froide.

Ses traits ingrats se crispèrent un instant sous le poids de sa culpabilité naissante. Il parvint cependant à pincer les lèvres dans cette expression qui lui était propre, à se retourner vers ses Frères de Masques, et à les enjoindre à partir. Immédiatement.

- Vite. Filons d'ici.

Il se souvint de sa première sortie pour le Maître des Ténèbres, où Lucius Malefoy avait soustrait Bellatrix à ses jeux sadiques pour prononcer ces mots. Exactement les mêmes.

Cela importait peu. La volonté de Dumbledore avait été de mourir de sa main, se répéta-t-il avec la force de celui qui cherche à se convaincre. La culpabilité viendrait plus tard. Il était le plus haut gradé des Mangemorts présents. Il devait assurer la sécurité du groupe. Et ses imbéciles de « collègues » ne lui faciliteraient pas la tâche.

Ses réflexes de bras droit du Lord Noir prirent le dessus. Il attrapa Malefoy par la peau du cou et le poussa au dehors. Les autres devraient suivre s'il ne voulaient pas se voir livrés aux « gens du Phénix » comme les avaient appelés l'adolescent apeuré dont il serrait la nuque à la rompre.

Malefoy résista misérablement alors qu'il le poussait dans l'escalier. Son regard restait fixé sur le vide et le noir qui avaient enveloppé le plus grand sorcier blanc de cette époque. Il entendait les halètements d'excitation des deux Carrow, semblables à deux cruels cabots enragés. Entre eux et lui, dans son dos, il sentait l'haleine fétide de Greyback. Le sang, la terre, la sueur.

Il poussa Drago, le forçait à accélérer l'allure. Amycus et Alecto traînaient, en queue de peloton. D'un geste de la main, il leur intima une accélération immédiate. Amycus, peu enclin à laisser un homme qui faisait une bonne dizaine de kilos de moins que lui décider, fit la sourde oreille. Tant pis.

Severus poussa encore un peu plus Malefoy, qui devait trottiner pour suivre le rythme de ses longues foulées amples. Ils entendirent le bruit lourd d'un corps qui chute, et se pressèrent hors des escaliers.

Severus arriva dans la Grande Salle, et, sans lâcher Malefoy, la traversa. L'Ordre avait bloqué la Salle sur Demande, ils devaient donc traverser tout le parc avant de franchir le portail et de transplaner. Loin du carnage qui se poursuivait. Arrivé à l'angle du couloir, il s'arrêta et hurla que tout était fini, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre qu'il s'adressait aussi à l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans Dumbledore, tout était fini. Pour Potter, pour lui, pour eux. Les Mangemorts commençaient à se replier.

- C'est fini, il faut partir ! répéta-t-il à l'attention de ceux qui, engagés dans un combat, ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Certains continuèrent à faire la sourde oreille.

- Maintenant !

Il disparut dans l'angle. Un rapide regard à Malefoy Junior lui indiqua que lui aussi était indemne. Un sourire sans joie lui vint. Il venait de traverser un champ de bataille, sans la moindre précaution, et en ressortait sauf. Ils avaient distancé Alecto, et Greyback n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'attarder entre les corps saignants. Le Maître des Potions se retourna sans voir qu'il s'était rué sur Potter.

Leur couse reprit. Effrénée. Severus avait lâché Malefoy, mais le repoussait vivement à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à sa hauteur. Potter devait être à leurs trousses, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il était parti avec le Directeur, et... deux balais. Il y avait deux balais dans la tour d'Astronomie. Avec un juron, Severus ralentit légèrement sa course. Outre le fait qu'il avait juré de protéger le Survivant, le Maître des Ténèbres tenait à l'avoir pour lui seul.

Des hurlements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le château s'était réveillé.

- Continuez, Drago. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

Malefoy obéit, mais ralentit le rythme. Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Severus voulait faire un détour jusqu'au corps de son protecteur. Ses poumons le brûlaient, mais peu lui importait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son cœur ? Infâme Mangemort, tu n'en as pas ! Et il le vit. Dumbledore. Grand pantin désarticulé aux yeux sans éclat.

D'un geste de la main infiniment respectueux, et presque tendre, il ferma les paupières de son défunt mentor. Ses automatismes de Maître des Potions reprirent le dessus, et il huma l'haleine du grand homme, avant de reculer avec effroi. La potion que le Directeur avait absorbée était son œuvre.

La Mort dans un flacon. Thanatos. Sa potion. Celle qu'il avait préparée quatre mois auparavant, sur ordre du Maître. Celle qui brûle et qui montre l'horreur, avant de déclencher une paralysie cardiaque trois heures après absorption. Son poison. Il se retourna et se lança à la poursuite de Drago.

Il courait derrière le précieux rejeton Malefoy, courait comme il n'avait plus couru depuis qu'il avait choisi d'affronter les Maraudeurs. Il serra les dents sous l'assaut des souvenirs amers qui lui revenaient. Un éclair illumina le ciel sombre de cette nuit d'horreur, et rendit les fugitifs visibles. Inexorablement, il ralentissait. L'air gelé qui lui brûlait les poumons ne parvenait plus à satisfaire ses besoins en oxygène. Tirant une nouvelle fois sur ses muscles douloureux, il leur arracha une nouvelle accélération qui le porta à hauteur de Drago.

- Impedimenta ! hurla une voix que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien.

Potter. Le seul crétin qui se lançait à la poursuite de Mangemorts – certes pas les plus redoutables, mais quand même qualifiés – en étant strictement incapable de lancer des Sortilèges Informulés et de fermer son esprit.

Hagrid, immense, immunisé par sa peau de demi-géant, tentait de leur couper la route. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là, son immunité ne le protègerait pas des sortilèges Impardonnables qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser dans très peu de temps.

Un « Stupéfix ! » suivi de près par un jet de lumière rouge passa à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Potter, idiot !

- Courez, Drago ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de faire volte-face.

Une vingtaine de mètres le séparait de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas décemment prétendre que le gamin était trop loin pour qu'il le touche.

- Endol... commença le Survivant

Sans un mot, presque avec dédain, il para le Doloris. Le marmot fut projeté en arrière avant même d'avoir le temps de finir son incantation.

Alors que Potter se relevait, Rowle lança un Incendio sur la cabane d'Hagrid, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de distraire celui ci du jeune Malefoy qui s'élançait au delà du portail.

- Crockdur est à l'intérieur, espèce d'abominable ... s'écria le demi-géant.

Comme si ça avait un quelconque intérêt pour le Mangemort.

- Endol... tenta à nouveau Potter, en visant sa silhouette illuminé par l'incendie qui faisait rage à quelques mètres de là.

Des Sortilèges Impardonnables dans la bouche du jeune espoir de la Magie blanche. C'en était à mourir de rire. Potter était incapable de ça. Il para à nouveau, presque avec désintérêt.

Le visage du garçon respirait la haine, et la lueur des flammes ne permettait pas à Severus de distinguer les yeux de Lily dans le visage de Potter Senior. C'était parfait. James Potter revenu d'entre les morts pour lui permettre de laisser sa haine et son dégoût s'exprimer.

Il avait réussi à repousser la mort du Directeur dans un coin de sa tête, et le sarcasme lui vint aussi facilement qu'à l'ordinaire. Sachant très bien que Potter le verrait, il ricana ouvertement.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, forçant sa voix pour couvrir les jappements frénétiques du chien coincé dans la cabane embrasée. Vous n'en avez ni l'audace ni la capacité.

- Incarc... gronda Potter.

Severus mit toute la désinvolture dont il était capable en cette nuit de drame dans son geste du bras qui dévia le sort de Potter.

- Battez-vous ! lui cria Potter. Battez vous, espèce de lâche...

L'insulte réveilla toute la rancœur de Severus, et son inimitié rejaillit instantanément.

- Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? lui hurla-t-il. Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ?

Severus était plus furieux que jamais il ne l'avait été depuis l'admission de Harry à Poudlard. Il sentait le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire, ses muscles criaient grâce, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Rien n'était plus tentant que de renvoyer son Doloris à ce morveux ignare qui ternissait l'image de Lily en osant arborer ses yeux d'émeraude...

- Stupé...

Encore un maléfice que Severus dévia sans y prêter même un quart de son attention.

- Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! le railla-t-il encore, en espérant malgré tout que Potter comprenne à quel point il était essentiel qu'il commence à réfléchir avant de hurler des sorts sans même prendre la peine d'exercer ses certes faibles talents d'Occlumens. Et toi, maintenant, viens ! cria-t-il à Rowle, gigantesque derrière la silhouette fluette de Potter. Il est temps de partir d'ici avant que les gens du ministère arrivent...

- Impedi... hasarda encore Potter.

Mais avant que le gamin ait eu le temps de finir sa formule, Rowle lui lança un Doloris Informulé qui déforma grotesquement les traits de Potter. Imbécile, j'ai juré de le protéger ! songea-t-il brièvement, avant de rugir, plus pour Celui-Qui-A-Les-Yeux-De-Lily-Evans que pour Harry Potter :

- Non !

D'un simple geste du bras, il fit cesser le maléfice. Sans réfléchir, il se plaça juste au dessus de Potter, protecteur malgré lui.

- Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !

Les Carrow et Rowle se précipitèrent vers le portail, à la suite de Drago. Le cri de rage inarticulé du garçon avait la nuance bestiale de ceux pour qui la vie ou la mort sont égales. Il se releva péniblement, mais déjà Severus avait reculé vers le portail, prêt à suivre ses confrères. L'enfant Potter titubait comme un ivrogne vers lui, chancelant, conduit et maintenu debout par sa haine seule.

- Sectum...

Severus agita sa baguette et le maléfice fut immédiatement repoussé. A peine à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, le professeur Rogue vit sur le visage de son élève une soif de sang sans égale . Cela effaça tout sarcasme sur le visage du sombre Maître, mais pas sa rage furieuse.

Sectumsempra. Ce maléfice essayé sur des cobayes de première années, soudoyés, impressionnés, menacés. Griffonné de ses pattes de mouches grossières, sur un livre de Potions qu'il savait corriger, améliorer. Le livre qui avait fait de lui le potionniste des Ténèbres. Son maléfice, créé de toutes pièces dans les cachots.

Sur un rapide Legilimens, il vit dans l'esprit de celui qui tentait de lui voler ses formules un autre de ses maléfices, qui lui avait laissé de biens pires souvenirs : « Levic... »

Ce fameux jour de cinquième année où il avait définitivement sombré dans les Ténèbres, en abandonnant Lily, ses rêves, mais surtout elle. Ce fameux jour qui l'avait amené à devenir un de ces répugnants insectes nommés Mangemorts, ce fameux jour qui l'avait conduit à assassiner le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Les sentiments éprouvés en cette journée de déchéance lui revinrent aussi puissants qu'à cet instant-là.

- Non, Potter ! s'écria-t-il$

Ses émotions retransmises comme en écho par la baguette d'ébène rejaillirent décuplés en un retentissant BANG ! qui précipita Potter en arrière, le jetant à nouveau à terre, sa baguette projetée à deux mètres de lui.

Comme en fond sonore, Hagrid vociférait alors que son chien hurlait à la mort.

Comme dans un rêve, Severus s'approcha de Potter, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le Maître des Potions connaissait suffisamment son goût pour le mélodrame pour savoir qu'il se voyait comme le Directeur, étendu sans défense, sans baguette, condamné.

La haine qu'il avait ravivée en lui avant de foudroyer Dumbledore était toujours là, incontrôlable, sauvage, et elle transparaissait sur son visage blafard, il le savait.

- Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés – moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez ... Non !

Potter avait plongé vers sa baguette, mais un ample geste du bras du Maître envoya la baguette à quelques mètres de là, hors de vue et de portée, dans la pénombre.

- Alors, tuez-moi, dit Potter, la voix haletante.

Vous tuer, Potter ? L'envie ne m'en manquerait pas, mais vous êtes le Survivant, vous avez un rôle à jouer, l'avez-vous déjà oublié ? Tss... Un peu de combativité ne serait pas superflue, Mr l'enfant de prophétie...

La voix basse qui lui soufflait ses sarcasmes, menaçante, piquante, fut exacerbée par le mépris dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche...

- NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE ! hurla Severus.

C'était son âme de damné qui hurlait, d'une voix qui sortait de chaque fibre de son être, car Severus Rogue n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un lâche qui avait empoisonné et exécuté un vieux guerrier sage.

Parricide, lâche, assassin, criminel, insecte, esclave.

Mangemort.

Sa souffrance psychologique se faisait physique, réelle. Elle lui coupait le souffle.

Combien aurait-il donné pour pouvoir s'ouvrir les veines sur le champ, et laisser une immensité noire l'envelopper ?

Or, cela l'aurait rendu encore plus lâche qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pour racheter la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, il devait mettre son âme vendue au service de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever.

Il revint au présent, au visage accusateur du gamin à ses pieds, où transparaissait, derrière sa rage sombre, la douleur de celui qui a perdu son Père.

Pardon, Père ! hurla sa voix intérieure, et son tourment brisa l'indifférence lisse de son faciès disgracieux. Il avait l'air d'un dément. Peut-être l'était-il, après tout...

Sans réfléchir, il fendit l'air de sa baguette, libérant son ressentiment sur le fils de celui qui l'avait condamné à devenir un monstre. James Potter, je voudrais te voir vivant. Pour le simple plaisir de te tuer moi-même. Le maléfice du Faisceau plaquait brutalement Harry au sol, lui frappait le visage et lui laisserait les poumons contractés.

Un bruissement d'ailes juste au dessus de lui le fit rapidement reculer. Un hippogriffe se ruait sur lui, et Severus dut reculer, chancelant sous l'assaut de l'énorme bête. Les hurlements de l'animal lui déchiraient les tympans, et, alors que Potter se rasseyait, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le portail, son avant bras gauche brûlant déjà de l'appel de son Maître, la douleur habituelle doublée par l'excitation du Lord Noir...

Enfin, il passa le portail et céda à l'appel impérieux de son Maître. Sans la moindre hésitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus transplana directement au manoir Black, où Bellatrix et Rodolphus s'étaient installés, en attendant de pouvoir récupérer la demeure des Lestrange, surveillée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban.

Le manoir des parents de Bellatrix, encore habité par ceux-ci, était une forteresse où le Lord Noir avait pu s'installer sans craindre une descente des Aurors. Le château des Black était protégé par des sortilèges de haute magie noire, en plus de la muraille qui faisait le tour de la propriété, un peu semblable à Poudlard avec sa forêt aux créatures sauvages. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être certain que le manoir était un refuge parfait, même en cas de siège.

Le Maître des Potions inspira profondément l'air glacé de la nuit, les yeux clos. Il s'appliqua à remettre soigneusement en place ses défenses d'Occlumens mises à mal par les évènements. A revêtir son costume de Mangemort fidèle, à ranimer sa défunte passion pour les Arts Sombres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une autre âme vivait derrière ses yeux noirs.

Il franchit le portail d'un pas souple et rapide, conscient qu'à partir de maintenant, le moindre de ses faits et gestes seraient soigneusement épiés. Le Maître des Ténèbres avait envoyé Queudver lui ouvrir, avec visiblement l'ordre d'amener le Maître des Potions à lui au plus vite. Severus avait la chair de poule, et se concentra encore davantage sur ses barrières mentales, décidé à les pousser au plus haut niveau dont il était capable ce soir là. Vu l'état d'excitation du Lord Noir, ce ne serait pas superflu.

Il fut introduit dans le hall, et Queudver le poussa encore vers la salle à manger transformée en salle de réunion. Des chaises d'acajou aux coussins de velours avaient été rapidement placées autour de la table de pierre massive qui trônait au centre de la pièce, où flambait un grand feu de bois.

Les « convives » étaient déjà installés autour de la table rectangulaire. Il ne restait qu'une place, juste en face du Lord Noir.

- Ah, Severus. Enfin.

- Mes excuses pour ce retard, Maître. répondit-il avec une déférence qu'il ne manifestait qu'en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter tenait à se battre avec moi.

Le Maître des Ténèbres tourna vivement la tête vers son bras droit, les yeux plissés, la main gauche fermée sur sa baguette, au fond de sa poche.

- Tu n'as bien évidemment pas touché à l'enfant, Rogue. demanda le Lord, plein de suspicion.

- Vos ordres à son sujet étaient clairs, Maître. Harry Potter est en parfaite santé. assura Severus, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Où est Gibbon, Severus ? J'attends son retour avec ... impatience. C'était sa première sortie avec nous.

- Je l'ignore, Maître. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai pris du retard avec Potter.

- Maître... osa Alecto. Gibbon a été touché. Il est mort.

- Les gens du Phénix ne lancent pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il a donc été abattu par l'un de vous. répliqua le Lord en dardant son regard écarlate sur ses Mangemorts. Qui ?

Il y avait dans la voix du Maître des Ténèbres une menace qui alourdissait l'air, et chaque Mangemort présent sentait déjà la marque du Doloris sur lui.

- Rowle. lâcha Severus. Ses sortilèges de mort volaient dans toute la Grande Salle.

Le Maître des Ténèbres se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

- Pourquoi cet empressement à dénoncer ton Frère, Severus ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Je vous suis entièrement dévoué, Maître. Vos demandes sont mes priorités.

- Ton dévouement sera récompensé, Severus. Montre moi, mon enfant.

Sans délicatesse, le Lord Noir pénétra l'esprit de son esclave. Il y vit Rowle, braillant des « Avada Kedavra » à tout bout de champ, ses rayons verts illuminants la Grande Salle, explosant sur les murs de pierres, rebondissant sur les sabliers des Maisons, explosant celui de Gryffondor, en répandant ses rubis sur le sol.

Il se retira aussi soudainement qu'il était entré, laissant Severus pantelant, effrayé par tant de puissance magique. Comme à chaque fois.

- Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, Rowle. Mangemorts, il va falloir prendre les dispositions que la mort de Dumbledore implique. Rogue, d'abord. Fais toi oublier. Prends la liste de Potions que Queudver a faite et part. Immédiatement. Mais n'oublie pas que tu restes à ma disposition, mon fidèle Severus. lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plein de sous entendus.

Severus s'inclina, incrédule de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Et avec un répit dans ses services au Lord, en plus.

Il sortit, prit la longue liste ( deux rouleaux de parchemin ) que lui tendait Queudver et transplana à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu juste. Il devait partir, et vite. Le plus loin possible.

Il réunit quelques vêtements, de l'argent moldu, son nécessaire à Potions dans une besace de cuir de dragon qu'il avait achetée à son entrée à Poudlard, et qui lui avait coûté un an d'économies. Ce sac avait tout vécu avec lui : son arrivée dans ce monde qu'il voyait comme salutaire, la découverte des Potions, de son talent pour elles, de la gloire qu'il voulait en tirer, prouver que lui, le gamin graisseux élevé chez les Moldus, valait mieux que les rejetons de grandes familles sorcières.

Et la désillusion. Précipitée par les Maraudeurs, encouragée par Lucius Malefoy, ignorée par Dumbledore.

Les Ténèbres, d'abord source de satisfaction, lorsque sa mission n'était que préparation de filtres parfois louches, mais qui lui promettaient la reconnaissance du Lord Noir, puis horreur et folie, avec pour seul but de devenir le plus fort, ou au moins de s'en donner l'illusion.

Et enfin la chute. Le vide et la rédemption.

Avec, en arrière plan, comme une musique qui amplifiait ou s'éteignait en fonction des bonnes ou mauvaises passes qu'il traversait, l'existence d'un être qu'il avait un jour lointain idolâtré. Lily Evans.

Son visage était gravé dans l'esprit de Severus. Ce visage qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Lumineuse comme un jour d'été ; charmante, au naturel désarmant. Ce petit bout de femme à la rare chevelure rousse ( sauf quand on s'appelait Weasley... ) avait été une force résolument positive.

Mais ce n'était pas son sourire ou ses éclats de rire qui résonnaient éternellement dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions. C'étaient ses cris, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'avançait impitoyablement vers son fils. « Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas Harry ! » . Le souvenir que Voldemort lui avait montré, par simple cruauté.

Jamais Severus ne pourrait pardonner à cet être inhumain ses crimes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres paierait. Le Maître des Potions attrapa sa cape de voyage, dissimula son masque de Mangemort sous une latte du parquet et sortit dans la nuit glacée.

Il comptait faire escale à Poudlard, récupérer quelques livres de Potions sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. La dissimulation faisait partie des talents des Mangemorts. Et Severus était particulièrement doué pour cela. Il transplana à proximité de la Forêt Interdite, à l'extrémité Nord, où personne ne se risquait.

Comme une ombre, le Maître des Potions passa la porte dérobée des cachots, que seuls ceux qui avaient – comme lui – exploré les moindres recoins du domaine des Serpentard, connaissaient. Il rentra dans son appartement, murmurant à la gargouille son mot de passe Thanatos en espérant qu'elle n'alerte personne.

Cet appartement, son refuge, sentait les potions, la pierre et l'humidité. L'air circulait par une lucarne qu'il ne fermait jamais, mais qui était protégée par un Sort de Filtrage. Elle ne laissait passer que l'air pur.

Vite, il attrapa son livre de Potions de 6ème année, repris dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'il connaissait mieux que Potter. Et vu que le gamin n'était pas capable de lui fermer son esprit, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à voir par ses yeux le livre. Sa valeur était purement « sentimentale », bien que Severus ne trouvât pas raisonnable de le laisser au château.

Il emballa ses livres les plus précieux, fourra dans sa besace quelques plumes, de l'encre, du parchemin. La majorité de ses biens « précieux » étaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur, bien qu'il n'y soit qu'occasionnellement. Depuis les fouilles de Maugrey, deux ans auparavant, il ne parvenait plus à laisser le moindre objet un tant soit peu compromettant à l'école.

Son bureau était aussi impersonnel que son appartement, car Severus savait qu'à tout instant son masque d'espion pouvait tomber, il pouvait être arrêté, ses biens confisqués, et la moindre trace suspecte pouvait signer son arrêt de mort... Cela faisait partie des risques que comprenait le contrat passé avec Dumbledore. Il en était conscient et les assumait.

Il ressortit, toujours par le passage furtif, et s'élança aussi discrètement que possible vers la Forêt. L'aube blanche pointait, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Ses yeux brûlaient de ce sommeil qu'il ne trouvait plus depuis une semaine maintenant.

Dès que les arbres lui offrirent leur couvert, il ralentit. Les transplanages à proximité de Poudlard étaient certainement déjà surveillés. Il devait fuir aussi loin que possible, peut être en Albanie, le Maître des Ténèbres y verrait décision sous son influence, ce qui satisferait son instinct de domination. L'Est serait le plus sûr. Là bas, les vampires menaient la vie dure aux autorités magiques. Débordées, elles ne pourraient chercher aussi activement que les autres le fugitif anglais...

La forêt lui offrirait la protection, s'il parvenait à éviter les loups-garous, brutaux et sanguinaires, et les vampires, rusés et tout aussi affamés. Il y parviendrait. C'était sa plus stable planche de salut.

Il devait s'y rendre sans transplaner, il n'avait pas de balai à disposition, et la création d'un Portoloin laisserait des traces. Sans cesser d'avancer, il arriva à la clairière des Sombrals.  
Les hauts chevaux squelettiques le fixaient de leur grands yeux blancs. Il reconnut parmi eux Svastika, le premier des étalons. Plus imposant que les autres, Severus n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier.

L'étalon avait été son préféré au temps lointain où il accompagnait Hagrid dans la Forêt. Le demi géant avait toujours été proche de ce petit adolescent blafard, aussi intelligent que mystérieux et solitaire. Tout ça avait pris fin en cinquième année, quand il avait cru trouver sa voie dans les Ténèbres.

Mais il espérait que Svastika se souviendrait.

L'étalon se détourna à son approche, les oreilles couchées sur les vertèbres de sa nuque, plus en colère qu'indifférent. Doucement, Severus usa de la Legilimencie et pénétra l'esprit du Sombral. Il y entendit la lamentation de Fumseck. La Forêt savait ainsi que le directeur s'était éteint.

Comme chaque Mangemort gradé, il savait manipuler l'esprit des autres.

Il pouvait y introduire des images, des sensations, des souvenirs... Vrais ou faux. En l'occurrence, ce qu'il tentait de faire partager à Svastika était vrai.

Couché sur l'encolure osseuse de Svastika, Severus ne distinguait plus rien. La nuit noire avait été remplacée par la clarté de l'aube, éclatante, et le fin crachin de l'altitude l'aveuglaient. En fait, il ne différenciait plus la pluie fine qui le harcelait des étranges gouttes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ils volaient, au dessus des eaux sombres de la Manche. La puissance des ailes du Sombral traversait tout le corps de Severus, et, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait éprouvé ... du bonheur. Mais les circonstances actuelles le lui interdisaient. Il enfouit davantage son visage contre la peau lisse de Svastika et ferma les yeux.

Ils se posèrent dans un bois, dès le passage de la frontière Est-allemande. Une de ces forêts typiques, sombres, denses, impénétrables. L'endroit parfait pour se cacher. Cependant, Severus ne se sentait pas encore assez loin du danger. Du danger que représentait sa faiblesse.

Il ne serait jamais assez loin du monstre qui vivait en lui. De la Marque Noire, qui scellait le Pacte fait aux Ténèbres.

Le Maîtres des Potions parvint finalement au Sud de la Pologne, dans les Carpates occidentales, aux alentours de midi. Affaibli, et singulièrement affamé, il tituba jusqu'à un renfoncement à flanc de montagne et s'endormit profondément, rassuré par la présence du Sombral. Il dormit cinq heures d'un sommeil d'ivrogne, avant d'être réveillé par la faim qui tordait son ventre.

Il s'éleva sur le dos de Svastika, jusqu'à apercevoir le village en contrebas. Une grande baraque, une fumée dense s'élevant haut dans le ciel, et un frémissement du Sombral avide de viande fraîche le persuadèrent de descendre parmi les Polonais.

Severus avait un don pour les langues. La capacité à se faire comprendre où que ce soit était une de ses fiertés. Ainsi, il parlait une dizaine de langues en plus du grec ancien, du latin, du celte... dont le Polonais, appris sur les genoux d'Eileen. La famille Prince venait de Pologne, avait fui un gouvernement avide de leur extraordinaire richesse. Etrangement, le déclin de la famille avait été calqué sur celui de ce pays, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un vieux noble désargenté, et sa jeune fille passionnée par les langues anciennes. Trop fier pour accepter cette déchéance, Alexis, ou Aleksy de son nom polonais, avait peu à peu perdu la tête, et mourut. Il laissa à sa fille Elzbieta, Eileen, les vestiges d'une ancienne fortune. Elle s'était mariée à un barman Moldu sans talent, qui dilapida les quelques centaines de Gallions en deux ou trois mois. Elle donna naissance à un accident, Severus, ou Seweryn. Etrangement, elle garda la tradition du second nom polonais.

Il décolla sur Svastika, prit de la hauteur avant de descendre en piqué. Chevaucher un Sombral était une expérience bien plus grisante que de jouer au Quidditch. Du moins quand on savait monter. A la lisière de la forêt, ils se posèrent une nouvelle fois, et Severus, toujours en selle, huma l'arôme de viande qu'exhalait l'auberge. L'étalon sous ses cuisses poussa un petit hennissement impatient. Il trotta jusqu'aux écuries qui bordaient l'auberge, descendit et laissa l'étalon se désaltérer.

Le Maître des Potions poussa la porte. Une odeur de tabac, de bière et de foin flottait dans l'air.

- Czesc, Pan. lança la serveuse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

- Czesc. Ja by jesc.

- Dobrze znane

Une fois sa commande passée, il s'installa dans un coin de la salle. Il avait ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Des paysans, surtout, venus se retrouver après une dure journée de labeur. Aucune femme, mis à part une ou deux catins, venues proposer leurs services à l'étage.

Il s'intéressa de plus près aux clients, car l'histoire de Queudver et de Bertha Jorkins ne devait en aucun cas se répéter. Des fermiers le regardaient un peu bizarrement, comme on regarderait un homme seul entièrement vêtu de noir et portant une longue cape de laine. Rien que de la normalité. Les deux soulards attablés à côté n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence. Et ... il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ... Une silhouette, de taille moyenne, un capuchon noir rabattu sur le visage... pile en face de lui... qui l'observait certainement.

L'ombre héla la servante d'un geste de la main. Gantée. L'instinct de Severus lui hurlait que cette personne savait parfaitement qu'il se cachait, et qu'il ne devait pas rester là, qui sait qui elle pouvait être ? La jeune servante apporta un verre de bière à la silhouette, et servit Severus, qui revint soudain à ses entrailles tordues par la faim. Des boulettes de viande flottaient dans une épaisse sauce aux légumes. Parfait, songea-t-il avant de s'y attaquer avec un appétit qu'il ne manifestait pas ordinairement.

Une pinte de bière et une seconde assiette de boulettes plus tard, il acheta dans la boutique attenante pain, fromage et viande séchée. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement ici. Sa cachette ne serait valable qu'une semaine, voir moins.

Il siffla un bref moment. Svastika revint une seconde plus tard, à peine. Il s'était nourri : des gouttes de sang vermeil parsemaient son nez. Le Maître des Potions empoigna le garrot osseux de l'étalon et se mit lestement en selle. Svastika était une bénédiction. Il se nourrissait et prenait soin de lui sans que Severus ait besoin de l'assister, restait toujours disponible, était invisible à la plupart des gens, et enfin lui était fidèle. La monture idéale.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Severus se retourna. Elle était là ! Aussi mystérieuse que dans la taverne, le visage caché par les ombres de son capuchon, mais deux flamboyants yeux chocolat fixés sur lui. Il éperonna Svastika, qui bondit vers la forêt et s'envola dès la lisière des arbres franchie. Encore une fois, la fuite s'imposait. Il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette créature étrange. Partir. Loin. Tout de suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils fuirent jusqu'en Hongrie. Puis en Roumanie. Severus n'avait jamais autant craint un être humain. Cette ombre noire qui le suivait partout, il l'avait aperçue surtout dans les forets, où elle semblait plus forte, plus sûre d'elle.

Le Maître des Potions la redoutait, car elle ne pouvait être que dangereuse pour lui : envoyée par Voldemort, cela signifiait qu'Il doutait de son intégrité, et donc que sa fin était proche.  
Du Ministère, ils avaient retrouvé sa trace, et sa capture ne tarderait pas s'il ne prenait pas cette menace au sérieux.

Pour dire vrai, il était plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Traqué, comme l'animal sauvage qu'il était. Severus était parmi les bêtes au cœur des Carpates qu'il ne quittait pas. Bien que l'ombre noire fût plus à l'aise en forêt, les bois le protégeaient des sorciers du Ministère de la Magie roumain. La peur d'Azkaban le tenait. Il y avait passé une seule semaine, autrefois, avant que Dumbledore ne l'en sorte. Il avait revécu indéfiniment la mort de Lily.

Il se pencha au ruisseau, pour étancher la soif qui brûlait sa gorge. L'eau de ces rivières était si froide, si pure... Il sentait peu à peu ses sens s'aiguiser, à force de vivre comme une bête pourchassée, sur le qui-vive en permanence. Severus s'appuya sur un rocher noir, semblable aux pierres qui tapissaient le lit du cours d'eau.

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu non loin. Severus se redressa immédiatement, baguette levée, prêt à l'utiliser. L'ombre. C'était elle, aucun doute n'était envisageable.

Puis, plus rien. Ni respiration, ni mouvement, rien. Le Maître des Potions se redressa et renonça à se laver. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas été du luxe. Depuis une semaine, il était en fuite, et il ignorait tout de l'actualité londonienne. Etait il utile de préciser qu'il ne s'était pas douché depuis trois jours ? Un bain chaud, un lit, ou même une paillasse, feraient son bonheur. Mais descendre dans une ville suffisamment grande pour qu'elle ait une auberge digne de ce nom serait... suicidaire.

Il aurait pu absorber du Polynectar, mais ses stocks de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap s'épuiseraient bien trop vite pour lui permettre de préparer également la commande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, le bain chaud attendrait. Mais cette idée le tiraillait, l'obsédait. Les bains de rivière ne lui procurait ni le délassement dont il aurait besoin ni l'hygiène nécessaire à une vie en montagne. Il voulait cette nuit sur un vrai lit, avec un bain, et l'occasion de, enfin, pouvoir faire son deuil.

Il était dix sept heures, la nuit tombait sur les Carpates. Et Severus croisa son premier vampire. Il le reconnut aisément : peau si pâle que la neige alentour paraissait grise, yeux déments habités par la soif, canines de cinq centimètres, aura de puissance. Au vu de l'heure à laquelle il sortait, il était vieux. Et puissant. Le vampire des montagnes ne s'embarrassa pas des vaines paroles dont les citadins usaient pour séduire leurs victimes. Il bondit souplement vers Severus, qui usa du Charme du Bouclier. Le vampire feula en découvrant plus haut ses canines imbibées de venin argenté. Savait-il seulement parler le roumain moderne ? Severus était affamé. Fatigué. Il pensa « Lumos Maxima ! » et envoya le rai d'intense lumière blanche droit vers les yeux de la créature. Qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Severus ne s'éternisa pas non plus. Le vampire le traquerait, attendrait le moindre de ses instants de faiblesse et le saignerait. Et la faiblesse du sommeil ne tarderait pas. Il devait partir. Encore. Le Maître en fuite siffla Svastika, rassembla ses maigres possessions et s'envola vers la ville.

Le Loup des neiges était une taverne très réputée de la ville de Bistrita. Ironie au pays des loups garous et des vampires libres. Severus y réserva une chambre, s'exprimant dans le polonais parfait qu'Eileen lui avait appris. Le loueur n'eut pas de doute : c'était un riche mais mystérieux polonais venu en Roumanie pour une raison tout aussi obscure, et il valait peut être mieux qu'elle le reste.

On lui monta un baquet d'eau chaude, des savons importés du Sud de la France, et un verre de vin rouge qu'il commanda sans réfléchir aux conséquences éventuelles. Malgré la sécurité relative de l'auberge – le vampire ne l'y suivrait pas, les populations locales étaient bien trop imprégnées des légendes et des contes auxquels les riches et éduqués ne croyaient plus pour ne pas reconnaître la créature blafarde si elle se présentait – il devait rester sur ses gardes, l'ombre noire pouvant aisément le suivre.

L'eau était délicieusement chaude. Il sentit ses muscles se décrisper et sa situation ne lui parut soudain plus aussi dramatique. Le Maître se savonna, profitant de sa propreté retrouvée. La propreté. S'il lui avait été aussi facile de laver son âme que son corps, il serait aujourd'hui un autre homme. Il barbota jusqu'à ce que l'eau ait entièrement refroidi.

Il sortit ensuite, s'enveloppant dans les serviettes de lin dur mises à chauffer au coin du feu. Il lava ses robes sales dans l'eau savonneuse, et les robes prirent la place des serviettes. Enfilant la dernière de ses robes, miraculeusement propre, il s'allongea sur le lit au matelas de paille et à l'oreiller rembourré de lin. La modeste auberge n'avait ni draps de soie ni couettes de plumes, mais jamais Severus n'avait autant apprécié un simple lit.

On lui monta à manger vers vingt heures. Du poulet, grillé sur le gigantesque feu de la salle commune, avec des pommes de terre cuites à la cendre et des pommes. Severus se rendit compte que les lambeaux de viande salée dont il se contentait depuis une semaine étaient répugnants. Mais ils se conservaient parfaitement, et c'était le principal, qu'il puisse se nourrir sans laisser de trace.

Il avait un incroyable besoin de confort, de bonheur, de paix. Mais cela n'était pas d'actualité. Il y aurait droit quand la guerre serait finie. Là, il se retirerait en Pologne, dans un petit chalet proche de la montagne et attendrait la mort, en faisant enfin la paix avec lui-même.

Le Maître finit son repas, en s'efforçant à tuer dans l'œuf l'envie de détachement par rapport à la guerre qu'il ressentait, à peine une semaine après la mort du Directeur. Une semaine après qu'il ait imbibé ses mains du sang noir des assassins.

Il avait chaud. Située sous les combles, sa chambre avait en plus une cheminée personnelle. Il renvoya son plateau, commanda un thé, et se coucha. Le sommeil le cueillit presque immédiatement, et la servante qui lui apporta son thé le réveilla. Il but le breuvage avec plaisir et sombra à nouveau.

Il était une heure du matin lorsque le Maître des Potions fut réveillé par le cri strident du Sombral. Svastika hurlait. Selon Sybille Trelawney, cela était présage de grand malheur. Curieusement, Severus eut soudain moins de doutes à ce sujet.

Peu de choses pouvaient inciter un Sombral à hurler. Ce n'étaient pas des proies, mais des prédateurs. L'étalon Sombral hurlait pour avertir son clan d'un danger. Svastika n'était pas un chef de clan. Trop indépendant. Le Maître des Potions concentra toute son attention sur la porte. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, encore une fois, qui venait à sa rencontre. La fin était proche.

L'ombre s'introduit par la fenêtre. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque celle-ci grinça pitoyablement. L'ex Mangemort pivota sur ses talons, baguette levée, un « Stupefix » ayant déjà franchi ses lèvres, alors que l'ombre bondissait au dessus du lit, dans le but certain de lui sauter dessus.

Elle s'affaissa sur le lit. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Maître pour se jeter sur elle. Il lui ôta sa longue et épaisse cape noire. C'était une femme. Et une belle femme. Cependant, il ne parcourut pas son corps à cause de ses formes... voluptueuses.

Vu le nombre d'armes plus ou moins aiguisées qu'elle dissimulait, un « Accio » fut plus rapide, et il avait la certitude de ne pas en oublier. Des poignards, dans ses bottes aux impressionnants talons, le long de ses mitaines de cuir noir, dans son corsage d'épais velours carmin, des shurikens qui pendaient à sa ceinture, comme de mortelles breloques...

Il leva le sortilège et sécurisa la pièce, de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait ni accès à ses armes, ni l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Il l'enchaîna magiquement à la première chaise qu'il attrapa. Et s'approcha d'elle, connaissant le pouvoir d'intimidation de son ample cape noir que certains de ses étudiants comparaient à des ailes de chauve souris... La cape qu'il ne portait pas.

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin...

Son effrayante présence ne sembla cependant pas inquiéter son agresseur.

- Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez vous ? Et que me voulez vous ? Je veux des réponses, peu m'importe la manière dont vous me les offrirez. siffla-t-il, aussi menaçant qu'il avait été apeuré par cette femme.

- Je suis ta Nemesia. Je viens sceller notre lien.

- Nemesia ? Je ne connais pas de Nemesia. répondit-il, un peu déstabilisé par sa voix glacée, amère, qui ne s'accordait pas à son joli visage.

- Personne ne connaît sa Nemesia. Mais je t'ai trouvé, maintenant nous ne sommes qu'un.

- Cessez de me mentir. Nous ne sommes pas liés, je ne suis lié à personne ! cracha l'ex Mangemort.

- Si. Tu es à ce grand homme livide, dont tu rêves. Que tu crains. Mais dont tu as juré de te venger. Parce que tu as du tuer le vieux guerrier de la Tour aux Etoiles. Ton Père.

- Comment savez vous cela ? murmura Severus, abasourdi, terrifié par l'ampleur de son savoir.

Il était impossible qu'elle en sache autant ! Personne ne pouvait savoir ces choses dont il taisait chaque instant, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni le Ministère, personne !

Cette femme à part devait rester avec lui, ne jamais pouvoir parler à ses ennemis. Il lui était impossible de la tuer ici, où tant de gens l'avaient remarqué, et la seule idée de salir à nouveau ses mains du Sang Noir le révulsait.

Elle le considéra un long moment avant de répondre :

- Je te rêve.

Un long silence. Que répondre à ça ? « Je te rêve ». Simple, aisément compréhensible. Elle rêvait de lui. Bien. Et alors ? Ils étaient liés parce que cette... femme rêvait de lui ? Hors de question.

Severus ne se liait à personne, et même s'il en avait eu envie, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Trop à perdre et pas assez à gagner.

- Je suis Prêtresse de Némésis. Celle qui venge le Mal. Nous sommes un, parce que je t'ai rêvé au sommet de la Tour aux Etoiles. Avec le guerrier blanc. Tu as juré la Nemesia. Alors je suis venue. Pour te Venger.

- Partez. Et de parlez jamais de quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Faites le Serment Inviolable.

Serment Inviolable. Une vague de souvenirs douloureux le submergea. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, maintenant que...

- Je ne peux pas te quitter, Seweryn. Nous sommes maintenant Erynis Adrastia.

Il ne vit pas sa main filer vers son poignet. En fait, il ne se rendit compte de son geste que quand il sentit la brûlure de ses ongles effilés. Il rugit alors qu'elle se griffait le bras de ses ongles sanguinolents. Et leurs sang se mêlèrent.

A l'endroit précis où leurs sangs s'étaient unis, une longue tâche s'étendait. Noire. Elle brûlait. Bouillait sur le bras de la femme, qui ne poussa pas le moindre cri.

Un griffon était maintenant tatoué sur son avant bras gauche, à l'endroit précis où la Marque des Ténèbres était gravée dans la chair de Severus.

- C'est fait. Nous sommes unis devant Némésis. Rien ne peut plus nous séparer. Même pas ma mort.

- Et le mienne ?

- Ta perte signifierait ma fin. C'est pour cela que je te protègerai de tout.

- Vous êtes ridicule. Vous ne pouvez me protéger.

- Ote moi ces liens, Seweryn.

Sans un mot, Severus obéit. Il songea un bref instant à lui demander comment elle connaissait ce second prénom qu'il maintenait secret. Peut être la passion presque mystique qui vibrait dans sa voix, tantôt aussi glaciale que celle du Maître, l'envoûtait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois rare et précieux dans son timbre de velours, quelque chose qu'ont les voix des étudiants de septième année. Cette chose que Severus avait perdu.

L'espoir.

Qu'espérait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle savait tout de lui, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment savez vous tout cela ? murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, perdue.

- Mon nom est Ourania Argyris, et je suis une Prêtresse de Némésis.

- La déesse grecque de la vengeance...

- Oui. Je vois que tu es éduqué.

- Pas suffisamment pour savoir que son culte vit toujours, apparemment.

- Notre Ordre est secret. Némésis nous montre nos Âmes Liées dans les rêves. Et seuls les Appelés sont vraiment Prêtres de Némésis. Je suis avec toi maintenant jusqu'à ce que Nemesia soit accomplie. Après ... Mais l'après ne t'intéresse pas, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas y survivre. Tu veux mourir.

- Qui êtes vous pour me juger ainsi ! gronda le Maître des Potions, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Tu es une honte ! Tu gâches ta force ! s'emporta la Prêtresse.

- Ma force ? Elle n'est rien en face de celle de mon Maître haï.

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Severus, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

- Tu as le courage. chuchota-t-elle, son émoi trahissant son accent, à la tonalité rauque et exotique, que Severus ne connaissait pas. Si les faibles meurent, les braves héritent de la Terre. Tu es un des braves.

- Je ne suis pas un brave. Je suis un monstre.

- « Venu du Royaume des Ombres vint un Homme qui abandonnera les Rites Sombres pour servir la Lumière et le Guerrier Blanc. Au sommet de la Tour aux Etoiles il achèvera son Mentor, et implorera Nemesia. » Notre rencontre est écrite depuis des siècles. Mais la suite de la Page de la Pythie est blanche. A nous de l'écrire. A présent dors, Homme des Ombres. Tu es épuisé.

Elle se lova dans le fauteuil, comme un grand chat sauvage, et fixa sur lui ses languides yeux chocolat.

- Ne me crains pas, Seweryn. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Ses affirmations apaisantes et son sourire calme auraient pu avoir un effet tranquillisant sur le Maître, mais il fut annihilé par le poignard qui dépassait de sa botte.

Severus était trop exténué pour rester sur ses gardes. Il sombra dans le sommeil sans réfléchir davantage.

On le secoua violemment. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les paupières, pour éviter le verre de neige fondue qui atterrit à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Lève toi, Seweryn, il est temps de partir. L'homme au serpent voudra bientôt te voir.


End file.
